The Insane Ghost
by Life is a Illusion
Summary: Batman forces the team to host a Arkham inmate in the cave to prevent him from causing trouble with the Joker. Who is this mysterious person? This is Slash, so be warned.
1. Intro

-Gotham, Arkham Asylum-  
January 18th

*Danny's POV*  
I've been here for months but not once have I left solitary. I can hear everything, the other patients screams, explosions from escapes, and my favorite, a laugh that never seems to stop it comes from besides me sometimes, I like it it helps me sleep. You could be wondering who I am, well who I was. Patient number 666 (not even lying it was like fate) or Daniel James Fenton aka Danny Phantom that's right Amity Parks 'hero' in an asylum no less THE Arkham Asylum. But you don't need to know how I got here yet.

Arkham is a strange place I thought the crazy's just went here but no the crazy criminals do too. I've only 'met' one but that's because she passed my cell when she was sane. Harley Quinn gave me a new name, or tried I don't really like it. Well she did try to get my real one first but, well, no. It was my 3rd month here and she was walking by my cell. Me being the only one to occupy solitary full time she was curious.  
"Who are you what's a little kid doin' in a asylum?" She asked but I didn't answer. She went on like this asking questions till she said,  
"Since you wont give me a name ill give you one... How about Boo." She said it made me snort a little case ghost go boo but I guess she took it as a yes. Honestly I didn't know voices could go as high as she squealed.

END INTRO


	2. A New Friend

-Gotham, Arkham Asylum-  
March 4th

 ***Third Person POV***

Today was patient number 666's first day allowed in the yard, for good behavior of course none of the patients (Except Harley) even knew that he existed so it was a big day. Everyone knows those steel doors that go to solitary never open to the yard but today the agonizingly slow creaking of metal opened to a boy. The boy was no older than 14 with hair in a under cut the bottom blacker than night, the top whiter than fresh snow. He had one ice blue eye that could freeze your soul and the other a bright green that seemed to glow. He was wearing about 18 inhibitor bands 4 on each arm, 4 on each leg one around his waist, and another on his neck. Not only that but 20 guards in full SWAT gear all with their guns trained on him were there. One of the guards pushed him in the door with the tip of his gun.

"Don't hurt any of them too bad and don't even try to escape." He said in a gruff voice. All the guards backed up and the door closed. The conversation in the room ceased except for Harley chatting to Poison Ivy.

"What you lookin' at Red?" She asked before turning and looking herself. She gasped then squealed while jumping off the couch.

"YOUR OUT OF SOLITARY!" she practicaly yelled and hugged the boy tight but everyone saw that he didn't hug back.

 ***Danny's POV***

My eyes widen as she hugs me, I hate when people touch me. On instinct both my eyes glow green and I punch her hard in the stomach. She flies across the room and crashes into the wall knocking her out. I look at her then up at the people they are all staring at me with wide eyes some with fear others with amusement. I jump a little when I hear loud laughing then my eyes widen and I scan the room for the source of the laugh... that laugh. I see it come from a man with green wavy hair down to his ears, blonde coming from the roots and pale skin with scars that make a permanent smile on his face. As he keeps laughing I keep looking. A smile worms itself onto my face as I keep looking at the smiling man. I don't notice but the entire room around us has seemingly froze keeping their eyes on us. I start to walk towards the man. As I stand in front of him he stops laughing and looks at me still with a giant smile on his face, I smile back. I haven't smiled in a while, but it felt nice to.

"Aren't you just a bucket of fun, no one ever laughs with me, but when they do," he grabs me tight on the arm and pulls me so my ear is by his mouth and whispers, ",they die." I smile at that and say in a quiet voice.

"Good thing I'm already dead." After that he laughs the loud insane laugh that I have heard so much. I don't even know who this insane man is but I already feel a connection between us and it feels better than it has since everyone di- I wont get into that right now. I sit down next to him still with a smile on when I notice every single eye in the room on us even the orderly's that came to pick up Quinn. I get nervous and squeeze my eyes shut, the green haired man sees this and growls at everyone in the room.

"What are you party poopers looking at." And Immediately every eye leaves us and conversation starts again but more hushed whispers than small talk. I look up and realizes that I still don't know his name.

"What's your name?" I ask quietly and his eyes widen.

"Gasp!" He says dramatically putting his hand on his forehead, and I giggle.

"You really don't know about me?" He ask I shake my head no.

"Well I'm known by many names Clown Prince of Crime, the Jester of Genocide, the Harlequin of Hate, the Ace of Knaves, but most know me as the Joker." He says dramatically standing up, bowing, and extending his hand for a shake. I giggle again and grab his hand. He shakes it up and down.

"Now to return the favor, what's your name?" He ask lifting a eyebrow. I look down sorrow in my eyes.

"I don't have one." I whisper.

"Well I guess ill just have to give you one." He puts a hand on his chin stroking it as if he has a beard.

"I got it!" he exclaims loudly.

"I'm going to call you Casper! Get it!" He cackles after he sees the look of confusion on my face.

"You said you were already dead so your a ghost like Casper, the friendly ghost." He smiles and looks for my reaction. I smile in realization and nod to show my appreciation of a new name it was better than Boo. I was about to say thank you when the slow creaking of the steel doors leading to solitary open to show the guards again.

"Patient number 666, time to go, told you not to cause trouble." One of them says. I don't want to go so soon so I look at the Joker and hug him.

"See ya later Casper." He whispers to me then looks up. He laughs at the surprised looks on the guards faces all probably wondering the same thing.

 ***Third Person POV***

Patient number 666 the guards called him so he has no name. At least not a known one. Some patients, the more companionate ones, wonder why a kid is here in solitary no less, others like Penguin wonder how he's so powerful with his inhibitors on, and one wonders why he's so drawn to the multi colored boy.

"What the hell was that clown?" Ivy ask the Joker, she is just as curious as all the others.

"Well Mrs. Green Bean" he says, "I think I made a new friend." Then he laughs.


	3. Out of Arkham

-Happy Harbor, Mt. Justice-

March 26th

 ***Third Person POV***

The team was just chillin in the cave when they get an alert from Batman to met in the mission room.

"What's going on?" Kid Flash ask Robin

"How would I know, just because I work with him doesn't mean that I know everything that goes on in his head." Robin responds to his friend as they reach the debriefing room. They entered to the Bat looking at a picture of a boy that looked no older than Robin in a cell.

"Who's the kid?" Artemis ask

"This is patient number 666 he has been in Arkham Asylums solitary wing for 7 months, no previous records exists and their is no name on record for him." Batman explains.

"So why does this matter to us if he's there he's obviously a criminal or insane." Wally says crossing his arms. Artemis scowls at KF but before she could voice her thoughts M'gann speaks up.

"Wally just because he is locked up doesn't mean he's guilty, what if he was framed?" She scolds him. Batman nods his head at her at her.

"Ms. Martian is right but in this case it isn't true the only thing listed under his crimes is the mass murder of over 12,000 civilians." Batman says as all peoples eyes in the room widen. "Other than that their is no information on who he is or where he came from."

"Then why is he so important?" Robin ask.

"Because of this," He says as he pulls up another picture.

"the inhibitor bands, he wears 18 of them and still has some power accessible." he pulls up a video.

"This was earlier this month," the video plays showing the boy get hugged by Harley Quinn when his punch sends her flying across the room.

"We still don't know why we're here." Superboy says angrily.

"Keep watching," he says, the video keeps playing showing a interaction between Joker and the boy when he hugs Joker Robins eyes widen,

"He likes the Joker, as in like likes the Joker," Robin says tugging at his glove, ",and look at this list if powers, if the Joker gets his hand on these he would be unstoppable, invisibility, intangibility, unknown energy blast, cryokinesis, and it says more unknown powers. This kids loaded with powers." Robin explains as the team starts to understand what is going on.

"How do you know he likes the Joker." Aqualad ask Robin.

"Look at his body language he stares at him like KF does food." He says as the rest of the team cracks smiles.

"The Joker can read a person with one glace, he is also a master manipulator. He knows how to gain trust fast. Just look at Harley. What I am saying is we need to keep him away from Joker before he is in too deep." Batman says making the team look at him confused.

"How will we do that?" Superboy ask. Batman turns back to the screen dramatically.

"He's going to join the team, I'm bringing him here."


	4. Welcome

-Gotham, Arkham Asylum-

April 14th

*Danny's POV*

I was sitting next to the Joker, leaning on his shoulder as he telld me about his crimes in Gotham, we've been talki- well I mean he's been talking alot in the past month we talk every day to each other, he's really nice. I might have been a hero but it doesn't matter to me that he's a villain. I really like him and I think he likes me alot too but that could just be wishful thinking. I tune back into the story just in time.

"...and right as the bomb was going to explode BAM Batman swoops in with his pet bird ruining all of my planning." He growls scowling at the wall we were facing. I don't like I when he's not smiling so I touch his face smoothing out the creases. He looks at me and I realize what I just did and look away blushing. He laughs at that and I smile again.

"So Casper its your turn to tell me a story." He says I take a breath, I trust him, so I tell him about my parents.

"My parents were inventors, they were paraded around as the towns freaks, for a while I thought they were crazy too, but they proved us all wrong they found what they were looking for," I say looking at my lap thinking of them.

"What were they looking for Cas," he ask me softly. I open my mouth to answer when the steel doors open.

"Patient number 666 you're leaving today." the guard says. It takes a minute for me to process what the guy said. When I do I am shocked my eyes widen, I can't leave. Who will keep Joker company?

"WHAT! No! Why! I'll just kill more if you let me go what's another thousand going to do, I don't want to go don't make me leave." I exclaim it seems to startle them that's the most I've said to anyone who's not the Joker and I did kinda just say I was a mass murderer, but I REALLY don't want to leave the Joker. The guard looks at me with an indistinguishable gleam in their eye.

"Too bad kid you'll be gone in an hour come on." He said I turn and look at the Joker I hug him tight and he hugs me back loosely.

"When your gone I'll escape and find you." He whispers to me.

"I think I may love you." I say to him, he doesn't answer but I don't think I want him too.

"Come on don't keep the Bat waiting." The guard says impatiently.

"The Bat," Joker whispers and lets go of me I back up a bit cause I know he can get mad really fast.

"DID YOU JUST SAY THE BATMAN IS TAKING HIM?!" The Joker screams. He starts to rant about the Batman ruining all of his plans and messing up his scemes screaming even as he's dragged out of the common area. I try to chase but I'm dragged out towards the door but this time its not steel.

I sit in the interrogation room waiting when the door opens in walks a man in bla- wait this isn't the Batman its a kid dressed as a street light. I remember Joker saying something about the Bat's sidekick Robin dressing as a street light but I thought he was joking.

"Hello!" He exclaims cheerfully.

"I'm Robin and I will be leading you out if this place. So if your ready lets go." He says turning around but I don't follow. He turns back.

"Aren't you coming?" he ask I don't answer but I know my best bet is probably to cooperate, so I stand, and for the first time the inhibitors feel like a thousand pounds.

END CHAPTER 3


	5. Panic

**-Happy Harbor, Mt. Justice-**

 ***Third Person POV***

The Zeta-Beam echo's through the room Recognized Robin-B01 and Recognized Guest-A01 fill the silence. The team and Batman turn to the tubes a Robin and a kid in plain white shirt and pants step out.

"Hey Rob, new dude, what's up?" Wally ask walking up to Robin eating a bag of chips. Danny looks up multi coloured eyes scanning his surroundings.

"Where am I, who are you people?" The boy ask talking for the first time since in the heroes presence. M'gann flies up to him a smile on her face.

"Hello my names Ms. Martian but you can call me M'gann or Megan its my earth name." She says extending her hand he hesitantly grabs it shaking it up and down. She turns and points to a tall boy with black hair and colbat blue eyes.

"That's Superboy or Conner," Megan says the white and black haired teen nods in acknowledgment while Conner grunts analyzing the new arrival.

"The blonde one in green is Artemis, and the blonde one with gills is Aqualad." Artemis just scowls at him and sneers while Aqualad walks up to him.

"You can call me Kaldur'ahm or just Kaldur." The Atlantian says holding his hand for a shake the teen grabs it and shakes more confidently than he did M'gann. The boy in red and yellow speeds towards Danny.

"And I'm Kid Flash, the fastest boy alive." He says flexing.

"More like kid dork." Artemis says under her breath. Megan just ignores her while Kid Flash makes a indignant sound.

"And that's Robin you already knew that and that's Batman." she says pointing towards a man in black with a bat in front.

 ***Danny's POV***

I scowl when I hear about Batman he's the one that took me away from Joker I look up at him both eyes glowing green and run towards him aiming for a punch. But he evades me.

"WHY DID YOU TAKE ME AWAY FROM HIM!" I yell I am enraged, I loved him and he made me leave.

"I HATE YOU!" I yell going in for another hit but water stops me holding me up. I stop struggling. Everyone is looking at me.

 ***Teams POV***

~Why did he attack Batman?~ Superboy ask through the mental link.

~Like I explained he likes the Joker, I'm pretty sure that he's in love with him or at least thinks he is in love with him. He's probably pretty upset we took him away from his 'soul mate'.~ Robin explained for the team.

~Why would he like the Joker he's probably a decade older than him?~ KF says. M'gann swoons alittle bit.

~On mars sometimes Martians are born with soul mates it is very rare but beautiful ceremony's take place for their unions.~ she says. The team thinks for a moment when Aqualad talks.

~I doubt that but we will look into it, right Robin?~ the blonde Atlantian says.

~That could be something I'll discuss it with the Bat later.~ Robin says as the team turns there attention to the trapped teen.

 ***Danny's POV***

"Why am I here why did you take me from him," I say scowling at Batman. He glares at me.

"Who did we take you away from?" Batman ask me, probably to get information but I play along.

"The Joker you made me leave him." I say glow starting to enter my eyes.

"Why does that matter?" The fast one, Kid Flash I think ask.

"None of your business Kid Dick." I snap at him Artemis does not seem to like that.

"Hey don't talk to him like that," she says to me. Its funny because I remember her saying something similar to him earlier. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to insult your boy toy." I say to her smiling the insane smile Joker uses. They all flinch at that Robin especially so I use it, maybe if I get them to hate me they'll send me back.

"Oh, I'm sorry did I scare you Joker taught me that, you know what else he taught me? He taught me the proper way to kill but this time without suffering last time I killed it took a while for everyone to die they just kept screaming untill they died every 12,506 citizen in the city. Oh, oh, wait add another 126 to that, can't forget the others, those bastards." I smile again looking at the fear in their eyes, but, wait, the Martian doesn't look scared, I see pity in her eyes, I don't need fucking pity. She starts to fly up to me.

"I can feel your emotions rolling off you, and under all that anger I see a sliver of remorse and sadness. That tells me you are still capable of being a different person, you could be a hero." She says smiling at me. When I hear this I immediately strengthen my mind barriers blocking everything from entering and exiting my thoughts. But she is right I do feel remorse and sadness for my family but for the rest only anger, but I could play this to my advantage I was always good at acting. I bring tears to my eyes and let them spill over.

"I tried being the hero once now my entire family is dead," I whisper, playing my role as teen full of guilt perfectly, she buys it just as planned.

"What's your name?" She ask me I debate on telling my real name but decide no one can know until Joker knows so I use my new name.

"He calls me Casper." I say quietly.

END CHAPTER 4

 **AN: So I've been getting a lot of questions on what the Joker's and Danny's relationship is and I'm here to tell you don't worry 'bout it fam, it will all come together soon. Also for the longer chapters thing I don't really have a max words per chapter but these were all pre-written and I don't feel like rewriting it right now, cause I'm lazy, (Maybe in the future) but for now you've got to live with it. Also, about spelling and grammar, I have a form of dyslexia for when I'm writing and reading numbers, but not when I read words, so I guess its a better deal than being kicked out of multiple schools because they think I'm trouble for not doing work and then being accused of theft from a important figure, but anyways, that's all I've got to say.**

 **P.S. Updates on Friday or Saturday**


	6. Understanding

-Happy Harbor, Mt. Justice-

April 14th

*Teams POV*

"I feel so sad for him." The green Martian says to her friends. Casper had just passed out while crying onto Batman and was taken to the med bay.

"I don't know why you feel sad for him, he killed so many people," Artemis says scowling. She didn't really trust Casper very much.

"He seemed to hold deep regret for the deaths, I could feel it coming off of him before he blocked his mind." says looking back at the rest of the team with her eyes glistening with unshed tears. Wally looks at her,

"Come on Ms.M, brighten up beautiful now that he is here we can help him." He tells the other red head.

"Yes we should help Casper in getting over his sadness and welcome him into the team." Aqualad says looking at the team with determination. The whole team, minus Artemis, agrees to at least to try and help the broken boy.

*Danny's POV*

Man who knew crying took so much out of you. I have no idea where I am but I don't like it... too white. I get up and try the door. Obviously it is locked, I notice that all my collars are off except the one around my neck. It wont block my powers that badly so I walk through the door. I come out in a hallway I've got no idea where I'm going so I just walk straight. As I walk I think up a plan, sort of, its more like a rough draft, but anyways this is it. I'm going to join their little superhero squad and gain their trust and once I have it destroy it and be thrown in prison again. Ta-da, its perfect, almost. The two b's are too perspective, and they have a mind reader. My sheilds are strong but they could be broken with the right amount of force. I keep thinking until. I fall on my face, almost, I go intangible last minute before I hit the ground. I float back up and let out a breath.

"Damn that would've hurt," I mutter to my self. Then I look up.

*Third Person POV*

The multi coloured boy looks up. Into the teams living room. The rest of his new 'team' is their all frozen. Never seeing someone do, that, before. Danny ducks his head and waves his hand.

"Hello," he says voice only just above a whisper.

"Hia Cas! What's up?" Kid Flash ask speeding over and throwing an arm around Danny. Danny gets tense and similarly to the incident with Quinn punches him away. The yellow clad boy goes flying towards the rocky mountain wall. Kf bounces off the wall and onto the ground. The rest of the team immediately goes into defense while Danny is stood still, arm frozen in its out stretched position.

*Teams POV*

"Hey! What'd you do that for!" Robin yelled at Casper. The boy in question just kept still staring at the knocked out Kid Flash and Artemis who had ran to the speedsters aid when he hit the ground.

"Casper," M'gann cautiously floats towards the unresponsive boy, as she gets closer to him she feels his mental walls are weakened and gasps.

"He is petrified, he's so scared." She whispers the green girl starts crying and falls towards the ground.

" are you alright?" Aqualad ask the girl.

"We have to help him." She states looking up with red eyes.

"WHAT! HELP HIM WHY DON'T YOU HELP KID FLASH!" Artemis yells reminding the young heroes of their downed friend, taking the attention off Casper. Robin calls in Batman, and rushes to his friend the rest of the team follows, except for Superboy.

END CHAPTER 5


	7. Oops

**-Happy Harbor, Mt. Justice-**

 **April 14th**

 ***Third Person POV (Superboy)***

Superboy looks at the black and white haired boy, Casper, he said the Joker called him. He had heard what Megan said about his fear he was curious. He knows what its like to be in fear. Most don't really know what was going on in project Kr but that's only because he didn't want to tell anyone what he faced in the labs. The experiments to make him 'perfect', exactly like Superman.

He brings his attention back to the scared boy and walks to him slowly. As he reaches him he doesn't dare touch him that would just end badly for him, instead he just talks.

"Can you hear me?" He ask softly not to alert the rest of the team attending to Wally.

"You aren't there, you are in , Happy Harbor. My name is Conner, the team and I got out of Arkham on Batmans orders." The boy doesn't move but he continues.

"Robin, , Aqualad, Kid Flash, and Artemis are part of the team I am on. You have only been here less than a day, but you are safe here." Superboy continues to repeats that until the multi-coloured eyes blink and the boys arm slowly goes down. Casper faces him.

"Are you alright?" Superboy ask eyes shining with understanding.

"Yes, yeah, I'm ok now thank you for helping me." He responds looking into Conner's eyes. Superboy sees the boys eyes and recognizes the look. He moves his head in the motion of 'follow me'. Casper looks at him skeptically but follows the clone anyways.

 ***Danny's POV***

I follows Superboy down the caves hallway until we stop at a door with the insignia on Conner's shirt imprinted on the door. I watch as he opens the door.

"Come," he says, I kinda got no choice so I enter his room.

"Sit," Conner points at a bench at the end of his bed. I sit down and he sits next to me. We sit in silence for period of time until he starts talking.

"You don't have to tell me what happened to you, but I understand, I know." I pause, rage starts filling me. He has no idea what I've been through, he's got no right to say he understands! He doesn't know about anything!

"SHUT THE HELL UP! YOU DONT KNOW ME OR WHAT I'VE BEEN THROUGH!" I yell standing and looking at him rage flowing through my veins. He also stands fury in his cold cobalt eyes.

"And you don't know shit about me either. Sit. Down. Now." He said teeth clenched. I stare him down for a minute then sit, eyes down cast.

*Third Person POV*

Danny does in fact not know anything about Conner so he listens as Superboy starts talking.

"I am Superman's clone, I was created in the lower levels of Cadmus. Kept in a pod. I was only ever let out for them to 'perfect' me." He said the word perfect laced with hate. Danny looked at him.

"Perfect?" He asked SB raised his eyes to Danny's multi-coloured ones.

"I am a clone but I am not like Superman in every way. They did not have enough DNA to recreate him perfectly so they had to combine his DNA with a humans. I was considered imperfect by the scientists that created me." Conner paused and took a breath.

"'We have to fix you.', they would say while... torturing me, to give me more strength, flight, laser vision, etc." He sighs eyes down cast with unshed tears.

"I have known pain since I was created, but that just makes it more intense in my dreams." He was done talking and Danny knew it. He felt like a pretty big jerk right then, he was wrong. Superboy did know what he had gone through. They looked at each other staring at each other in understanding. Danny takes a breath and opens his mouth and right as he is about to spill it all out the alarm starts to blare.

END CHAPTER 6


	8. Hi

**-Happy Harbor, Mt. Justice-**

 **April 14th**

 ***Danny's POV***

The loud alarm scares me and I spring up Superboy gets up also. He grabs my hand and starts running. It's not hard to keep up but I do trip, though Conner was there to catch me. He looks down at me in his arms.

"Are you alright?" The clone ask I just nod. And definitely did not think of myself in those arms. We start running again.

Not soon after we reach a room with screens around it. The team us all there along with Batman. They hear us enter late and look at us eyes slightly wide.

 ***Third Person POV***

The young justice team including a slightly hunched over Kid Flash plus Batman look at Superboy and Danny and take in their appearance hands clasped together and hair ruffled from running. You can imagine what they were thinking. Superboy lets go of Danny's hand and walks up to the team.

"Why did the alarm turn on? Do we have a mission?" Superboy ask the group of heroes.

"No, we were concerned. After we tended to Kid Flash we turned to gather you and Casper were not there." Aqualad responds. The rest of the team nods. Artemis looks at them suspiciously.

"Where were you two anyways?" She says crossing her arms and scowling. Danny steps forward next to Conner.

 ***Danny's POV***

"We were in his room." I says to the archer.

"He took me there to get me away from you," I motion to the rest of the team. I won't lie I was slightly angry at them.

"He probably stopped me from killing all of you, too." I finish eyes seeping green. I hear whispering from besides me to soft for any human to hear.

"Casper, calm down." Superboy says

"Danny," I have no idea why I said (whispered) that, I'm kinda freaking out, Jesus fucking Christ, oh shit I can't believe I just said that, I just told him my name oh no no no no. The Joker doesn't even know it and I told Conner, fuck. I grab his arm and yank him over to the side.

"Don't tell anyone my name." I say harshly. He looks down at me, he's actually a considerable amount taller than me, but that's not relevant. He nods.

"Can I call you that when we are alone?" He ask me. I think about it then nod hesitantly. I guess it will be ok for at least one person to know me. I mean before that alarm rang I was about to bawl my eyes out and tell him everything.

He smiles slightly and turns back around facing the team.

"What was that about?" I hear the bird boy ask Superboy 'quietly'. Superboy just grunts and turns towards Batman.

"Is that all?" He says to the dark knight, Batman just frowns slightly. Conner obviously takes that as a yes and walks towards me.

"Lets go," he says to me. I start following him and take a backwards glance at his team, they all look rather disgruntled and that makes me smirk slightly. I continue with Superboy. I thought we were headed to his room again but Conner leads me a different path. There is a door at the end of the rocky walls and he opens it. A bright light shines through, I squint at the brightness and let my eyes adjust. When they do I see my first real glance at the ocean in years. The bay outside Gotham was a waste land compared to this.

"I come here to think, clear my thoughts, ignore the world around me. If you want to come here you can, it help's with the nightmares also." He explains looking out at the shining blue ocean. I just keep on staring at him, his muscles look really good in the sun, I mean real- oh my god, what am I saying.

 **END CHAPTER 7**


	9. Cookies

-Happy Harbor, Mt. Justice-  
April 15th

*Danny's POV*  
I can't stop thinking about Conner! His kindness, his understanding, his awesome muscles,ugh, damnit I need to stop. Seriously I can't like him, I love Joker. That's the only reason Im even talking to the team in the first place is S I can get back to him, but it doesn't mean I can't look. I guess?

*Third Person POV (Superboy)*  
"What's up with you and new guy?" Robin ask Superboy. He looks at Robin with a blank face "Nothing, why would you think there was?" He says with an eyebrow raised. Artemis scowls at him "Well you seemed awfully close to him considering how you were holding hands yesterday," she snaps at him. Superboy looks at her extremely confused. "I was only leading him to the mission room, he didn't know where it was." He stands up, "Actually I haven't seen him all day, I'll go find him." And Superboy leaves the room. He walks down the long corridors of the mountain until he reaches Casp- Danny's door. "Hey are you up?" He ask, then hears a crash from the other side of the door. The door slides open "What? Yeah I'm up. What's going on?" Danny says leaning on the doorway. "I was only wondering if you would like to have something to eat or do." Superboy says to the other boy. Danny nods his head, "Yes, uh yeah I could eat." He says two toned hair moving up and down. "Ok c'mon." Superboy says grabbing Danny's wrist lightly and leading him to the kitchen.

*Danny's POV*  
Me and Conner reach the kitchen M'gann is in there and something is burning in the oven. "Megan there is smoke coming from the oven." I point out she goes on alert. "Oh no! Not again," she yells taking the, cookies? Out if the oven. I kinda feel bad for her she looks devastated, "Here how about we make a new batch together? I'll help you out." I tell her taking a few steps forward and placing a hand on her shoulder. Alot of people don't know but I love to cook. Moms cooking was radioactive so me and Jazz had to know how to cook if we didn't want to live on cereal. And honestly Jazz's cooking was no better than moms so I was the designated cook for the children or occasional parent if they were out of the lab. "Really?" She ask smiling slightly I smile brightly back at her "Absolutely! I'd love to." I rummage through the kitchen, pulling out ingredients for a large batch of cookies placing them in the counter.

*Third Person POV*  
The team watches as Casper and M'gann zoom around the kitchen talking and baking. "Are you sure that she should be around that guy? He has a pretty  
hard punch." Wally ask Superboy ask the clone sits down in his usual spot. The black haired teen looks at the kitchen then nods. The team, minus Megan, continue to watch tv occasionally casting glances at the two people in the kitchen. They finish an episode of Supernatural when they start smelling the most wonderful aroma in the universe. "And done!" The boys and Artemis turn their heads to the kitchen to see Casper holding a steaming pan above his head with a triumphant look and Ms. Martian smiling brightly with her eyes closed, "Yay! I didn't know that you had to use eggs to bake!" She states as Casper places the cookies on the island counter. The boy laughs, "Ya know, my sister said the exact same thing once, but she was trying to make a cake for my birthday." The team looks on from the couch as his face goes from smiling and laughing to sad and depressed in about a second, "If you didn't have green skin you and her could've been twins." He whispers eyes down cast. Megan floats down from her hovering position and hugs Casper. The boy doesn't hug back or cry into her shoulder he just stands in place with glazed eyes. "Here you guys eat the cookies, I got to go." He states pushing away from the alien girl and walking out of the superheroes veiw. "What's up with him? Talk about bipolar," KF says with about 10 cookies in his arms and one in his mouth, M'gann sighs, "He is still sad but he doesn't want to mourn grief keeps building up inside of him. I fear what could happen if it keeps building up. He has immense power and if he lost control the results could be devastating." She says to the team and they all look extremely worried. "That's not good at all I should alert Batman, maybe Black Canary can start sessions with him too?" Robin states sending a message to the Bat from his holo-glove. Aqualad nods, "Yes, hopefully we can get our guest some help, he could benefit from talking to Black Canary." He states and Artemis scowls crossing her arms. "And I still don't see why were helping the creep." She mutters and Superboy scowls back at her marching out of the room to find Casper.


	10. Oh, oh Dayum!

**-Happy Harbor, Mt. Justice-**

 **April 15th**

 ***Danny's POV***

I speed through the mountain going to the place Conner showed me a few days ago. Sitting on the edge of the mountain is perfect, the view is as beautiful as the last time I saw it. Sighing and covering my eyes with my forearm I lay down with my legs dangling off the edge. Why did I do that to myself? They're called repressed memories for a reason. I didn't even realize that I was subconsciously connecting Ms. Martian and my sister. That was dumb, stupid brain! Jasmine, I haven't even thought about her for a long while. Its too painful, its painful bringing anyone from the past up. This friendly attitude from M'gann and the homey atmosphere of the cave made me too comfortable, and I can't afford to get comfortable I have to find Joker before I can even think about relaxing. Sitting back up I sigh again. The Joker was my first friend in Arkham and I love him for it. I can't just betray him like that, that's messed up I've already hurt enough people in my life. Looking out over the ocean I hear the door to the ledge open. Who the hell is it? This I my place! Well actually its Superboy's so, oh Superboy, pshh duh, I'm so dumb. This was his place before I claimed it as mine. I feel his presence behind me, "Hey, are you alright Danny?" Conner says and sits down next to me. I try to ignore him we can't be friends. I can't be friends with anyone. "Danny?" He says and I turn my head away from him I hear a sigh, "If you want to be alone you could just tell me." I hear him shift and stand up. The door closes as he leaves the ledge. And I release a breath that I didn't realize I was holding. Damn it, now I feel bad, he is so nice to me. I'm just being a dick, but I have to they're getting to me, but I have to make friends, but I can't actually be their friends. Ugh why is this so complicated. Now I have to go apologize to Conner super awkwardly. Groaning I stand up and walk to the door dragging my feet it opens automatically and I walk into the cave. Why couldn't they have left me at Arkham? I never actually asked I probably should, and it was probably illegal of them. I should ask the bird boy he's BFF's with Batman. Sighing I knock on Superboy's door but get no answer I knock again listening for breathing from the other side. Hearing none I leave the door and head towards the living room kitchen.

 ***Third Person POV***

Casper walks through the door silently, "Where's Conner?" He ask and the entire team jumps, "Where did you come from creep!?" Artemis growls at Casper and the boy in question just looks at her with a dead look in his eyes making her shiver, "Where is Conner?" He ask again staring at the archer. She glares at him, "You're such a weirdo," She growls narrowing her eyes more, "He's in the garage," tells Casper before anything else can develop smiling softly at him, Casper avoids looking directly at her and nods in thanks quickly leaving towards the garage.

 ***Teams POV***

Artemis turns towards M'gann, "Why do you act nice to him?" She asks the Martian, and the green skinned girl smiles at the blonde, "He's a really nice guy if you get to know him, he likes rock music, loves to cook, had a pet fish once, he had a family." M'gann explains passionately, waving her arms. The archer is not impressed, "So what? He's killed thousands of people and liked it! He said so himself! And worse you realize that he could've gotten it on with the Joker!" Artemis practically yells at the other girl, "But people can get redemption, he felt guilt remember? If he felt guilt he can redeem himself!" Megan says smiling brightly. Artemis's eyes widen incredulously, "But the Joker! And murder! Don't you guys agree with me?" She turns towards the guys and the three forgotten males avert their eyes from the girls. Artemis groans, "You three are useless." She says pointing at them, and Robin makes a indignant sound, "What? This was between you two. Not us." He explains as Wally and Kaldur nod, the green clad hero crosses her arms, "So then what do you think about Casper? Huh?" Artemis raising an eyebrow. Robin coughs clearing his throat, "I, I uh, trust Batman's judgment." The black haired acrobat says not giving his true opinion on the matter to avoid directly insulting the aggravated girl. Artemis raises her arms, "See freakin' useless," She says "You know what. I'm going to find the creep and bring him here and we can ask him questions. How about that M'gann? We can play 20 questions, get to know him, and just have a good old time like a sleepover." She says faking excitement and starts to walk angrily out of the big room, "Hey! Wait!" Kid Flash yells after her and he and the others run behind Artemis following her to the garage. They open the wide door and step in looking over to the place with two figures and immediately stop all movements. Right on Superboy's bike Casper and Conner are in the middle of passionately kissing. And like a dam releasing Kid Flash emits a girly scream then faints alerting the two boys to the teams presence. Casper looks at them with wide eyes and a look that just says 'im screwed'.

 **END CHAPTER 9**


End file.
